


Sick Days

by EnchantressofAsgard



Category: Dean Winchester - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Other, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7506187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantressofAsgard/pseuds/EnchantressofAsgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's daughter gets sick and he takes care of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Days

Dean thought this was going to be another one lazy day. Sam was away on a case as was his girlfriend so that left him only him and his 4-year-old daughter in the bunker. Days with her were always easy though tiring, one minute she wanted to draw, then run around with him chasing her next thing you know she’s jumping around for no reason alone but Dean wouldn’t have it any other way.

Currently, he was in the kitchen nursing a cup of coffee and browsing through the internet trying to see if there was a case near the location of where Sam or Hayley was. At least something that was urgent and no one else could deal with.

He heard the door to his daughter’s room opening further from the crack that he had left it and checked his watch surprised that she had slept as long as she had.

“Daddy…” came the small voice from the hall way and a few seconds later she appeared in front of him rubbing her eyes “I don’t feel so good.”

“What’s wrong baby girl?” he knelt down brushing her hair out of her face, checking for a fever which she had.

“My tummy hurts, and I feel really cold-” she started coughing and Dean scooped her up in his arms.

“Alright sweetheart, how about you lay down in mommy’s and daddy’s room, yeah? And daddy we’ll bring you something to feel better, okay?” she could only nod and curl up on his neck as an answer.

Dean hated to see her like this, he didn’t like it when she got sick. She was always running around driving everyone in the bunker crazy that he missed all the craziness when she got sick.

He laid her down on his bed and covered with the blankets noticing that she had already fallen back asleep. With one last look to make sure she was sleeping he moved to the bathroom in order to get the medicine for the fever only to find it empty.

“Crap…” he whispered and slammed it shut.

Now the only option was to go out and buy the medicine but he couldn’t do that and leave Daisy alone in the bunker. It wasn’t an option when she healthy let alone now that she was sick.

“Daisy, sweetheart” he moved her blonde hair out of her face and she groaned before slowly opening her eyes “I know you don’t want to but I need to get you dressed…” she shook her head facing away from him.

“I know baby but daddy needs to get you some medicine because we don’t have any and I can’t leave you here alone.”

It was a few seconds after that with a small ‘okay’ Dean got her up and dressed her as warm as he could before he got dressed himself and caring her in his arms towards the Impala. He left a small kiss on her forehead when he strapped her on her car seat and moved to the driver’s side of the car. Hopefully they wouldn’t have to be out for long.

***

It wasn’t long before Dean got the medicine with Daisy staying quiet and curled up on him the whole wait at the store.

When they got back home Dean put her on her pajamas and laid her on the bed once again covering her with the blanket and turning on the TV and leaving it on a cartoon channel. He gave her the medicine and made his way to the kitchen to make something for her to eat. Maybe soup, he thought, and started cooking checking every few minutes on Daisy to see if she was okay.

“Hello” he answered his phone when it started to ring without checking to see who it was.

“Dean…” came Hayley’s voice and a small smile formed on his lips.

“Hey, baby. How’s the hunt going?” he asked and continue stirring the soup at the same time.

“It’s done actually and Sam’s close so since you haven’t find anything else for us he’s gonna pick me up in an hour and we’ll make our way home.” Dean let out a sigh of relief when he heard her say that and she noticed.

“Dean? What’s wrong? Did something happened? Is Daisy okay?” her voice was getting louder and more desperate by the second.

“Everything is fine. Calm down…” he shut at the table taking his phone in his hands from where it was tucked between his solder and ear. “She’s just a little sick and I just prefer it when you’re here, I’m always afraid I’m gonna do something wrong.” He ran his hand through his hair.

“What does she have?” she asked her voice calmer now but still worried.

“Fever, which I checked an hour ago and it wasn’t high, her tummy ached and a small cough. I gave her the medicine you always give her although we had to go out and buy more because we didn’t have any, and now I’m making her soup do eat.”

“Okay, Dean that’s all good…make sure she gets enough fluids and I’ll be back tonight but babe you’re not gonna do anything to hurt her, you know that right?”

“I know, I just I worry…”

“Wouldn’t be you if you didn’t” she said and Dean let out a small laugh before they said their goodbyes and he hang up the phone.

The soup was ready after a few minutes and Dean served it placing it on a tray and went to his room where Daisy was awake and watching TV.

“Hey, sweetheart. Brought you food” he placed the tray on the bedside table and sat next to her.

“I don’t want to eat” she whined shaking her head.

“It’ll make you feel better. I promise.” She sealed her lips shaking her head once again. “I’ll feed it to you. I’ll even make funny noises…” he offered a smirk on his face which worked.

He helped her sit up straighter and feed her the soup and while she didn’t eat all of eat mostly because Dean was making laugh most of the time, a weak laugh but a laugh nonetheless, she ate a sufficient amount and Dean was more than happy with that.

“Daddy, will you stay with me and watch a movie?”

“Of course baby.” He smiled softly at her “I’ll get this in the kitchen, check your fever and then we can watch whatever you want.”

And he did just that. Her fever had gone down and she had started feeling a little better from what Dean could see so he didn’t complain when they watched the same Disney movie for the fifth time this week.  And he also didn’t complain when she asked him to get under the covers with her so she could snuggle up against him.

Well, he could never complain about that, he always felt at ease when she was this close to him. Dean felt that he could protect her from everything and it was a secure feeling for him especially when she was sick. She reminded him what he was fighting for and of course the fact that she was still here with him.

***

It was close to midnight when the door to the bunker opened and Sam and Hayley entered and they both went to check on Dean and Daisy since the bunker was filled with silence. They found them asleep on the bed with Dean’s arms wrapped securely around the toddler.

“Seems to me like she’s better.” Sam nodded towards Daisy and Hayley nodded still starring at the pair asleep on the bed “I’ll catch you in the morning. Let me know if you guys need anything.” He said and with a shared goodnight he went to his room.

“Hey sleepy head” Hayley said stoking Dean’s cheek as she sat at the edge of their bed.

“Hey…” he muttered his voice rough from sleeping “You’re here early.” He looked down at Daisy who was still asleep.

“Dean…it’s midnight” she chuckled and he turned looking at the watch and nodding.

“Oh…guess we fell asleep but she’s better” he placed his palm on her forehead finding it cool.

“Want me to take her to her room?” she asked already knowing his answer.

“No.” he shook his head “let her sleep here tonight.” He adjusted them so they weren’t taking all the space and Hayley changed before joining them in bed.

They both fell asleep quickly and Dean was not in the least surprised when the next morning a screaming voice woke him up demanding to get up and play with her.


End file.
